


Warm and Loved

by abbeyjewel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is a puppy for his two boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's short. I know you like short though!

Remus had never felt more loved. Down on his hands and knees, collar around his neck, and two pairs of hands, touching him gently all over. Hands that stroked and petted, running through his hair and over his chest.

He didn’t know how he had gotten this lucky. Not only did he have a boyfriend who enjoyed bringing Remus to his knees and petting him for hours on end, he had two. He hadn’t expected either of them to be his best friends

Remus had fallen in love with Sirius their third year, but had never expected anything to come of his crush. Sirius was, after all, a panty chaser. It hurt Remus, but he’d accepted that that was what crushes did, and so he pushed that out of his mind. Almost four years later and he had somehow ended up in a relationship not only with Sirius, but with James as well. 

A hand pressed into the back of his head, pushing him forward. He moved until his head was resting comfortably against James’ thigh. James’ hand released his head and ran through Remus’ hair, tilting Remus up so his cheek was pressed down and Remus could look up at him. 

James had been, at least Remus had thought, so completely unattainable that he couldn’t even think twice about him. So he hadn’t. It had been a complete, and pleasant, surprise when Sirius had brought James into their games. Had let James touch Remus, and that night had been the start of the best period in Remus’ life. A period which he hoped would last forever. 

Every night was much the same, but completely different. They went about their day as normal students in their last year of schooling, studying for tests and preparing for final Quidditch matches. At night, they were together. They made time to see each other, and almost every night, they had something new waiting for him, even if it was small. 

Their favourite was puppy play. Sirius was the actual dog in the relationship, but Remus had a wolf in him as well, and for them, he was their tamed lapdog. Some nights, much like tonight, he’d spend just curled up in their laps, enjoying their touch. Other nights they’d fuck him like this, either harsh and demanding or sweet and tender, depending on the day. 

“Who’s our good boy?” James asked him softly, stroking down Remus’ jaw and to his lips. He opened his mouth and panted happily, James smiling down at him. Sirius was behind him, but Remus couldn’t see. He just felt Sirius’ hands on his back, running down it and over his jutted-out ass. 

Remus shivered and couldn’t decide which way to press into, back into Sirius, or up into James’ touch. He whined, low in his throat, looking up pleadingly at James. Sirius chuckled behind him and pressed his body over Remus’ to whisper in his ear. “You’re our good boy.” Remus felt like he could melt. 

They were so good to him. They would spoil him with touches and treats. He had a steady supply of chocolate and caresses right from the start, a stream that seemed would never let up. Remus couldn’t be happier. No, he had never felt this warm and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. My hand slipped. 
> 
> This is half a continued birthday present. and half a continued Christmas present. I know you said I didn’t have to. But I honestly couldn’t help myself. Love you <3

He was on his knees in between them, much like he always was. It was his favourite position after all. This time, his hands were tied behind his back, wrist to elbow. The rope was soft silk and a bright gryffindor red, which was only fitting. His head was leaned against James’ leg, supporting him and keeping him place, where Sirius was behind him. 

Remus was panting, hard, and it took effort to stare up at James and not let his eyes loll back. They had been here for an hour already, and Remus didn’t know how much more he could take. Sirius’ fingers were inside of him, stretching him open and massaging his insides. Remus wanted more than anything to thrust back and urge those teasing fingers deeper, but he had been ordered not to move. 

It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

James was in front of him, murmuring sweet nothings, voice low and encouraging. His hands on Remus, one in his hair and the other with a finger in the ring of his collar. Remus wasn’t allowed to look away. He wasn’t allowed to move either. Both things were easier said than done. 

He let out a sharp whine, needing to release something, and when that went unpunished, he didn’t let up. Little noises bubbling out as Sirius touched him this way and that. He needed to push into the touch, to to get away from it, either way to move, and when he couldn’t, the noises would have to do. 

Sirius pushed deeper, and pressed gently at Remus’ prostate. Remus jolted and pushed back into it, moaning uselessly. A second later and the fingers were gone, Sirius swatting him sharply on the ass. “Be still!” he ordered, and all Remus could do was whine softly and try to keep his body under control. Only when Remus stilled, did Sirius continue, slipping his fingers back into him. 

“Maybe it would help if his mouth were busy.” James suggested to Sirius. Remus couldn’t help but shiver. He didn’t know if that would help or make things worse, all he knew was that he wanted it. Desperately so. His panting picked up and he looked up pleadingly at James. He couldn’t ask or beg, dogs didn’t talk. 

Remus was so very lucky, his boyfriends both had beautiful cocks. Both were big and when they filled him, made him feel so full and complete. He was always happy with them, but when they both fucked him, he was happiest. He almost begged for it, right there and then, but he knew that speaking wouldn’t get him what he wanted. 

Sirius didn’t respond verbally, but he must have assented because the next thing Remus knew, James was undoing his trousers and pulling out that magnificent cock of his. Remus’ mouth was watering and he went quiet. Sirius teasing him wasn’t so bad now that he was about to get a taste of James. 

Remus didn’t dare move forward without being told, of course he wanted to, desperately, but he wanted it too bad for it to be taken away. Only when James gave permission, did he dive forward. He pressed his face into James’ crotch first, bypassing his cock, just to smell James. His scent was dizzying and familiar, and never failed to make Remus weak at the knees. He kissed back up James’ dick before taking him in his mouth and sucking at the tip. 

It almost made it manageable when Sirius teased his prostate next. Almost. This time Remus didn’t move, but he moaned out a long and pitiful sound before he was able to continue. He took James deeper into his mouth until the head of James’ cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it and hummed lightly, James’ fingers tightening in his hair. 

He wasn’t too busy to notice when Sirius’ fingers pulled out of him again. A sound of desperation ripped from his throat unbidden, but he was a good boy, and stayed still with James down his throat. 

“Good boy,” Sirius praised, before Remus felt a pressure at his entrance. He just managed to not push back onto Sirius’ cock, and hummed happily around James’. “We’ll let you move in a minute, but be a good boy for us for a bit longer.” Remus closed his eyes in bliss and pressed further down on James’ cock, wishing to be fully impaled on both of his boyfriends. 

It felt like forever before Sirius was fully inside of Remus. He was painfully slow going, and Remus almost broke into a mess how desperate he was. How could they be so patient? There were tears down his cheeks and he wanted to bob desperately up and down on James’ cock, but James’ hand in his hair had him go slow, though not as slow as Sirius was. Finally, though, finally Sirius was inside of him. 

“Now, you can move. But slowly!” Sirius added the last hurriedly, as Remus pulled forward and then back into Sirius. He wanted to be fucked, needed to be fucked hard, but his two boyfriends were huge teases that made him so desperate. 

They slowly let him pick up pace, Remus bobbing his head in time with fucking himself on Sirius, until finally their patience ran out. Almost as one, they took control and slammed into him. If he had been anyone else, Remus would have choked. He moaned and let them slam into him, urging them to the end as he was pushed there himself. 

James came first, pushing Remus’ head down to his crotch and keeping it there while he spurted down Remus’ throat. Sirius kept fucking him, and he bounced slightly back and forth on James’ dick. Sirius came a few moments after, grinding his hips into Remus as he filled him up. Sirius grabbed at Remus’ dick and only started stroking as an after thought, and Remus had been so hard and desperate for so long, it didn’t take him long to finish off. James had pulled Remus off his dick and kissed him, long and hard, when Remus’ orgasmed, moaning and pressing up into James’ lips. 

When they were sated, Sirius and James pulled him up onto the bed, and set him between them. James untied Remus’ arms while Sirius kissed him and stroked lovingly at his body. This time, he let Remus move and lean into the touch and kisses. They both praised him, told him what a good boy and how much they loved him. Remus couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
